


Please! Come...

by AnnieHuynh



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Just some nonsenses, M/M, really!!, so dont expected anything if you click
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHuynh/pseuds/AnnieHuynh
Summary: Just my rambling thought so don't need to take this work seriously. And if you'd read it till the end, thank you so much!





	Please! Come...

I found you in the peaceful place on Earth

From the first moment our eyes met, I was charmed by you

I think I have fallen in love with you

I have never thought I could have the most blessed and yet the most painful feeling

I found it in you

So take me to the paradise in you eyes  
I wanna drown in them  
Full of your warmth  
Full of your sweet scent

Is it wrong?  
To feel like this  
Is it wrong  
To want you  
To devote to you  
To keep you mine all along  
If you say it is not  
Then why you are over there  
Far form my reach  
Come near please  
I'm begging you

I am a sinner for loving you  
And you are my god  
You could wash all of my sins  
Or could not  
Cause my sin is enormous  
Therefore I might drag you down with me

Please  
Come near  
Please  
Come here


End file.
